Dilema Ryuk
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Yeee.. Chappie 3 dah update nihh... Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Light Yagami

Desclaimer: Yang pasti Detnot bukan milik saya, kalo milik saya pasti dijamin 100% gaje! Maka itu, DetNot di'anugerah'kan(?) Tuhan pada om TOTO

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, edan, dll…

Hari itu adalah siang yang panas di dunia Shinigami, malahan matahari aja kalah sama panasnya dunia Shinigami… dan ada seorang Shinigami gaje berwarna hitam yang menggelepar- gelepar gaje di pojokan dinia Shinigami. Yak itu adalah Ryuk si Shinigami gaje#Tampoled

"Busyet, panasssssss" kata Ryuk yang badannya sudah menguap(?)

"Napa, Ryuk?" kata Rem yang sedang berkeliling

"Puanasss…."Keluh Ryuk

"Iya nih, dunia Shinigami kok gak dipasangi AC aja ya? Dasar pemerintah(?) pelit!"

"Yawdah, aku mau ke dunia manusia dulu, mau ngadem!..."Kata Ryuk

"Dah!"

Lalu Ryuk pun terbang dengan sayapnya yang sudah compang camping gara gara rebutan TV(?) sama jealous demi nonton Indonesia lawan Malaysia. Jadilah wajah Jealous dijahit semua en sayapnya Ryuk jadi sobek sobek.

Setelah sampai di dunia manusia ia pun datang ke kediaman Yagami. Lalu ia melihat orang Narsis bin nista bin laknat yang dulunya Kira yang kapok gara gara keselek pensil(?) waktu mau nulis nama orang di DetNot(?). Itulah dia Light Imagay eh Yagami JENG JENG JENG!

"Panda juga manusia(?) punya rasa punya hati, jangan samakan dengan Shinigami…" begitulah makhluk nista itu bernyanyi.

Ryuk langsung Sweatdrop kuadrat setelah mendengar nyanyian gaje itu.

"aku memang orang yang Awesome, sudah ganteng, baik hati, suka menabung, suka mencuci, suka menolong dan suka membunuh(?)" begitulah ritual Light setiap hari, yaitu bernarsis- narsis ria di depan cermin.

Ryuk pun Sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya.

"sudahlah, disini kupingku bisa jebol ngedenger nyanyian nistanya…." Ryukpun geleng geleng kepala

TBC

Author: inilah fict untuk menguji ketabahan(?) Ryuk untuk menghadapi siksaan mental yang dihadapi di dunia manusia! JENG JENG!

Ryuk: gw kok dibuat sengsara sih? Dasar Author Bejat! Gw tulis nama lo di Death Note!

Author: emang lo ngerti nama asli gw? *smirk*

Ryuk: eh… enggak he he…*ketawa garing*

Author: Ya udah, pokoknya yang gak Review gw paketin Ryuk buat nyium lo pada!

POKOKNYA REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Death Note Bukan milik saya, tapi milik mbah surip(?) eh salah, punya om ToTo

DILEMA RYUK

Chapter 2: L lawliet

Ryukpun setelah mendengar nanyian seorang Light Yagami yang super duper nista, laknat, licik, picik, kejam, brengsek, narsis, ngupilan(?) itupun langsung pergi dari kediaman Yagami.

Light: WOI AUTHOR!... gw nih Cuma licik, picik,kejam en narsis! Yang laennya enggak!

Author: Halah, anggep aja bonus…

Light: Sweatdrop..

Ia sekarang berada di depan Markas Kepolisian yang diketuai L. begitu ia sampai disana, Matanyapun langsung melihat tumpukan makanan manis yang ngalah-ngalahin gunung Bromo tingginya(?)

Disana terlihatlah Panda yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah mesum( Author:WHAT? OH NO! my innocent L….! #Readers: Halah! Gak usah kebanyakan bacot! Terusin aja!)

Dan mengigau seperti Light yang melakukan –ehem-ehem- dengan L pada saat tidur(bisa bayangin gak?)

"Ini juga kagak beres…" Ryukpun geleng geleng disko(?) sambil sweatdrop

TBC

A/N: Hahaha… para readers bisa bayangin nggak, gimana wajahnya L?

Pasti lucu banget! Hwahahahaha….

Chapter depan si Ryuk mengunjungi rumahnya Mello(dan Matt)

REVIEW SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK KORBAN MENTAWAI DAN MERAPI(?)

KALO NGEFLAME,…SAYA LEMPARIN BUNGA. TAPI BUNGANYA MASIH DI DALEM POT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Detnot bukan milik saya, tapi milik gengeruwo#ditabok punya om TOTO

DILEMA RYUK

Chapter 3: Mello dan Matt

Dan setelah itu, Ryukpun langsung ke Rumahnya Mello dan Matt.

Sesampainya disana, pada waktu Ryuk mau mengetuk pintu(A/N: Lah, kamu kan bisa nembus dinding? Ngapain lo pake ngetuk pintu #Ryuk: Ryuk kan anak baik…-mata bersparkle sparkle-(hoeeekk…))

Dan iapun mendengar suara suara aneh dirumah nya Mello suara apakah itu?...(Author: Jangan berpikiran jorok dulu…! Ntar dikejar trantib(apa hubungannya?)

"Akh! Shit!" itu terdengar seperti suaranya Matt

"Lebih Cepet!...gak masuk!" Dan itu Mello

"Makanya diteken biar masuk bego!"

"Arrgh! Lo sih..! teken biar masuk!"

Dan Ryukpun langsung nyelonong masuk aja karena penasaran seperti roh penasaran#ditampol

"Ada apaan seh?" Tanya Ryuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang ia lihat bukanlah adegan Yaoi yang ia pikirkan di otak mesum nan laknatnya itu#digebuk

Ternyata si Matt en Mello itu lagi main AyoDance berduaan

Author : Ya oloh… main ayodance aja berduaan.. ckck..

Duo M : Suka Suka Gue!

Author : Kalian Mandi juga berdua?*smirk*

Duo M : *nggebuk author*

Author : daripada gebuk gebukan nanti malah jadi gubuk(?) mending BACK TO STORY!

Dan Ryukpun sukses menggubrak.

"sudahlah, orang orang di dunia manusia aneh semua, mending balik aja deh, cabuut!..." Ryukpun langsung terbang meninggalkan dunia manusia dan kembali ke RSJ*ditampol* eh.. maksudnya kembali ke dunia shinigami. Bagaimanakah dengan nasib duo M? keyboard computer mereka rusak karena mereka main Ayodance dengan nafsunya sambil minum scoot emultion*lah? Apa hubungannya?*

THE END(dengan akhir gaje)

Author: gaje ya? Maaf kalo humornya garing… gomen gomen….*manggut manggut, geleng geleng gaje*

WALAUPUN GARING, PLEASE REVIEW!

AND DON'T FLAME!(kalo ngeflame gue bunuh lo pada*psycho mode : on*)


End file.
